


More than Surviving

by midnightmedeax



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Lexa Centric, Season 2 Episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's thoughts when Cage offers her the deal. (And a different outcome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely sweetheart, Hannah, who got me to watch The 100.

"Commander."

Lexa whipped around, standing tall and rigid, her hand inching towards the sword strapped across her back as she watched Cage with calculated eyes.

"I have a deal for you, Commander. If you're willing to take it." Cage said, coolly. No fear in his voice and his hands clasped together behind his back. Lexa gave a single nod as a signal to carry on. "I will release your people, all of them, unharmed into your care."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. My only condition is that you stay away from the mountain and out of our land."

The young commander almost faltered, but quickly recomposed herself. This was the perfect deal, get her people back, no warriors lost and able to live their lives free of the mountain men, but there was only one thing stopping her. Clarke. Beautiful Clarke from the sky people, who'd taught her so much recently, began to teach her to care again. She'd leave her, betray her, for her people.

_You have to do this, Lexa._

Yes, she had too. All her people were counting on her to lead them and help them survive. Lexa would be able to bring everyone home, everyone they'd lost.

_Not all your people, Commander._

The reapers. Lost beyond repair without the help of Clarke's mother. She'd still lose some of her people if she took this deal. Not everyone would make it back.

_Victory stands on the top of sacrifice._

Lexa could lose some of her people to save the many. She'd done it plenty of times before. It was their way of life. Could she stand losing Clarke though? Alliance with the sky people had helped everyone, including herself. She found her heart again. She found herself caring again. She found herself... Living again.

_Maybe life should be about more than just surviving._

"No."

"This is the only chance you'll get, Commander. Take my offer and nobody will get hurt." Cage offered again, confused to what was happening. Behind Lexa, the few warriors she brought with her fidgeted at her choice.

" _Commander._ " One stepped forward, speaking to Lexa in their native tongue. Lexa spoke back in the same way.

" _Silence! Do not oppose me._ " She turned back to Cage. "I've made my choice. The answer is no."

"Very well, Commander. Rest assured we won't go down with out a fight." Cage bluffed, stepping back to go inside.

"I'm counting on it." Lexa watched him go before turning back to her people. "Back to our positions!"

 

Running back down the hill, Clarke came into view of Lexa and in that moment, she knew in her mind and heart she'd made the right decision.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked when she reached her side. Lexa gave Clarke a small smile, her eyes showing what she couldn't say and impulsively, Lexa reached out and entwined her fingers with Clarke's.

"Let's get our people back."


End file.
